User blog:Jadenvalor/Zyra's viability in season 5
Alright, this is pretty much my first actual post on this wiki, even though I've been on other wikia sites and been visiting here for a few months, so sorry if I mess something up somehow. I even tried editing a minor grammatical error on Skarner's page xD Well, my question is about Zyra. Zyra is the first champion I've ever bought, and Wildfire Zyra is the first skin I've ever bought, and now I have every champion and probably at least one skin for every champion in the game. The point is that Zyra has always been one of my favorite champions and I definitely enjoy playing her a lot. However, I've been told many times that Zyra isn't very good anymore due to her lack of mobility. I play her mid, support, even top sometimes, and I do feel like she is not very mobile at all due to lacking an escape or dash of some sort. Especially when I get ganked, it's very tough to get away. However, I have some counterarguments. (Is that a word?) 1) Let's say, I don't know, Sejuani comes to gank you mid, when you lane against a veigar. Because sejuani has a dash and a bunch of slows, and a stun for her ult, I would choose to root her. Then, all she can do is throw her ult out and i'm stunned. Veigar comes up, places his circle on me and then i'm stunned again. Finally sejuani dashes up and veigar ults and bla blah blah I'm dead. This is how a gank usually turns out. Here's my idea. Place ult on yourself, they walk into it and get knocked up, diabiling Sej's ult and veigar's stun. Next, while about to land, I throw the root at sejuani and she can't dash to me. Remembering to place two seeds before rooting, she/maybe Veigar also get slowed. Now, you'll likely get away. Of course if you don't have your ult up, a root and flash combo would work too. Bam, you just survived a gank with smart placement of your ultimate. 2) Seeds. You get a free 30-second ward, that stacks two times. Place on each mid bush, or if bot one in tri and one in river, and just replace them. Yea you won't be able to use them in lane, but before you get your sightstone this helps a LOT. and mid you can continuously place a seed in the side of river you didn't ward, saving money instead of buying two wards. And you still have the one seed if you need to fight. Yet another thing that can help with her gank escape/prevention. So there are two things that can help because you have no escape. Smart ult placement and timing of your root, along with free (no mana cost!) 30-second, mini-wards. Now, to cover mobility in general, as in teamfight or chasing someone/running away. Still a problem. Although your root DOES have a very long range, especially compared to some other roots in the game. (maokai comes to mind) so if you practice throwing out out where you think your opponent will be as opposed to where they are currently you can land some really good, long-range roots. Also, if you're support, you can buy mobility boots with alacrity. If mid, sorc boots with alacrity too. So, my question is, what do you guys think about Zyra currently? Would you say she's viable? Do you believe her kit makes up for her low mobility? How do you think she does against currently popular mid laners/bot laners? (as a side question, could Zyra top be a thing?) Sorry if this is too long, and for grammar mistakes. This is my first real post here. Thank you! Category:Blog posts